The Developmental Research Program is designed to provide funding to initiate promising translational studies with a focus on head and neck cancer. High priority will be given to projects that will generate clinically-relevant hypotheses aimed at reducing the incidence, morbidity or mortality of head and neck cancer or improving the quality of life of patients with head and neck cancer. At least annually, proposals for innovative translational research in head and neck cancer will be solicited throughout all institutions in the Texas Medical Center. It is anticipated that some applicants will be without extensive experience in preparing successful research proposals; therefore, the Director and Co-Director will help investigators formulate specific aims and research plans that are translational in nature, with realistic and appropriate budgets. Thus, in addition to developing promising research projects for the SPORE program, the Developmental Research Program also will be a major educational activity that will further enhance the initiation and development of innovative translational research concepts in head and neck cancer. The SPORE Executive Committee will screen proposals for appropriate SPORE qualifications using objective criteria. The selected proposals then will undergo scientific review and prioritization by members of the SPORE External Scientific Advisory Board; final selection of the research projects to be funded will be made on the basis of these reviews. A two-year funding period will be allowed, with allocation of funds for the second year to be made after satisfactory review of a thorough progress report from the awardee. Additional funding may be granted if it is felt that an additional year of work will lead to independent peer-reviewed funding and/or lead to significant enhancement in treatment or prevention of head and neck cancer; requests for this additional funding will be very carefully reviewed by the SPORE Executive Committee and External Scientific Advisory Board. As part of our continuing efforts to expand head and neck cancer research at M.D. Anderson Cancer Center and in anticipation of this SPORE application, developmental research projects were solicited within our institution in early 2001; the four projects considered to be of highest potential and consistent with the translational focus of the SPORE are included here and represent those that will be reviewed for funding consideration to begin in Year 1 of the SPORE program. These projects illustrate the breadth and depth of interest in head and neck cancer translational research at our institution.